1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to processing image data to interpolate keyframes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data processing systems may receive program instructions for character animation, in which character data (describing the nature of a character) is associated with animation data, specifying character movements. The animation data may consist of a plurality of keyframes, each of which may have an animation value and two handles. The handles provide for the control of spline curves used for interpolating between keyframes. Spline curves generally ensure smooth transitions between keyframes, but it is possible for these curves to introduce other undesirable artifacts.